Mallhalla
Mallhalla is Brawlhalla's game store, allowing players to purchase unlocks to make Legends permanently available as well as Cosmetics and Taunts through the in-game currencies, Mammoth coins, Gold and Glory. Special content packs such as the All Legends Pack can be purchased in the Mallhalla, though DLCs, like the Valhalla Pack and the Collector's Edition are only available through the Steam store. Mammoth coin purchases Legend Skins - generally available for 80, 140, or 200 Mammoth coins. Skins are available for every Legend, and new ones are periodically released. Certain skins are not available in the store, and can only be obtained through other means, such as special events or limited-time offers. Each Legend skin comes with two Item skins, one for each of the Legend's chosen weapons: those Item skins may be used with other Legends capable of using that weapon. For specific skins, see the individual Legend pages. Item Skins - purchasable for between 40 and 60 Mammoth coins, Item skins apply to specific weapons, and can be used with any Legend capable of wielding that weapon. For specific skins, see the individual Weapons pages. Sidekicks - cosmetic changes to your sidekick available for 80 Mammoth coins. For specific skins and details, see the Sidekicks page. Taunts - available for between 60 and 120 Mammoth coins. For individual taunts, see the Taunts page. Chests - Chests are random rewards that can be purchased with 100 Mammoth coins, and contain one random Legend skin – either one of the regular Malhalla variety at a significant discount compared to its normal price (you cannot get a duplicate of a skin you already own), or one of the three exclusive skins. Chests were first made available June 29th, 2016. For details on individual chests, see Chests. Gold purchases Legend Unlocks - every Legend is available to be unlocked permanently, releasing them from the weekly rotation to be played at any time. They are divided into three types of prices: 2300 gold, 3900 gold and 5400 gold. When a new legend is released it costs 7200 gold for the following two weeks. Color Variations - Certain color variations can be purchased with gold in the store for any Legend that has reached a certain level. The variations only apply to one Legend at a time, and White and Black variations for other Legends must be purchased separately. White variations can be purchased for 10,000 gold for Legends that reached Level 10 or above. Black variations can be purchased for 25,000 gold for Legends that reached Level 25 or above. For details on other color variations, see individual Legends pages. Glory purchases Skyforged Weapon Skins - a specific set of item skins purchasable for 5000 glory per weapon. For specific skins, see individual Weapons pages. Skyforged Colors - a specific blue-gray palette of colors can be purchased for individual Legends at 2500 glory per Legend. Skyforged colors can only be bought for Legends that are Level 5 or higher. To see specific colors, see individual Legends pages. Real currency purchases Mammoth coins Mammoth Coins can be purchased from the Mallhalla for real currency. DLC purchases such as the Downloadable_Content#Valhalla_Pack Valhalla Pack and Downloadable_Content#Collector.27s_Edition Collector's Edition also come with Mammoth coins, packaged along with the other perks. All Legends Pack Available through the Mallhalla, the All Legends Pack allows players to do away with the Legend rotation entirely, unlocking all current and future legends for 19.99 USD or 419 rubles. Trivia *"Mallhalla" is a portmanteau of "Mall" and "Valhalla". Category:Mallhalla Category:Economy